


Unconventional

by xxenjoy



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal Sex, Fuckbuddies, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, top!dean
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-27
Updated: 2014-12-27
Packaged: 2018-03-03 19:46:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,608
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2884562
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xxenjoy/pseuds/xxenjoy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They never see each other outside their rendezvous, but Cas has learned so much about the other man that he couldn't help fall for him, just a little. Today, he intends to do something about it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Unconventional

**Author's Note:**

> First thing posted from the new computer!!  
> Also, apologies to anyone who's still waiting on Stairway to Heaven, it WILL happen, but right now if I try to work on it, I will probably end up killing everyone off. December is a shitty month for me and I've been in an awful mood for most of it, so sit back and enjoy the random porn and I promise you will get more FFG soon!
> 
> PS. I know this is a lot like the last thing I posted but I give literally no shits. I wanted to write them both, so I did c:  
> I hope you like them <3

Castiel leans against the concrete wall, replaying the one-sided conversation over and over in his head. He and Dean have been doing this for a few weeks now, _this_ being the casual sex they've been having since their accidental meeting at Dean's brother's grad party. It had been an incredibly tense evening that had culminated in some of the best sex Cas has ever had, and without actually talking about it, they had just continued with it. The only problem now is that Cas _likes_ Dean. They never see each other outside their rendezvous, but Cas has learned so much about the other man that he couldn't help fall for him, just a little. Today, he intends to do something about it. 

He hears the familiar growl of the Impala's engine, and as the shiny black car comes into view, the twist on anxious anticipation in his stomach pushes all other thoughts out of his head. Dean pulls up alongside him, leaning over the seat and pushing the passenger door open. He grins up at Cas as he draws back into his own seat. 

"Hey there angel, you goin' somewhere?"

Cas rolls his eyes affectionately and slides into the seat next to Dean, a barely concealed smile on his face, "hello, Dean."

\- - -

The drive to Dean's apartment is short, and they fill the time with conversation. Dean recounts his past week spent with his brother Sam in California, and Cas complains endlessly about his workload at college. He likes hearing about Sam and Dean's adventures, but more often than not it makes him wish he was closer to his own siblings. Dean seems to realize this, and he smoothly switches the subject to the garage he works at, and whether Cas is planning on going back to work over the holidays. Cas answers in the affirmative, and Dean nods solemnly. It's not like he wants to work over Christmas, but school is expensive, and he doesn't have anywhere better to go.

That comment casts a near-uncomfortable silence over them that lasts until Dean turns the radio on and starts singing along to Meatloaf - badly. Cas laughs, Dean winks at him, and just like that, they're back to their usual easy companionship. 

Dean's apartment is small, but cozy, a little place just on the edge of the city that Cas has found himself thinking about probably too often. He likes to picture himself with Dean, curled up in front of the little electric fireplace on cold winter nights, doing nothing but enjoying each other's company. It's strange that _that_ is his fantasy, but it is what it is. His relationship with Dean isn't exactly conventional. 

They arrive shortly, before Cas can think about it for too long, and take the stairs to Dean's second floor apartment. He's just barely inside when Dean presses him back against the door, already tugging at Cas' scarf and mouthing at the exposed skin. 

"I've missed you," he breathes, tossing the scarf aside, and Cas bites his lip to keep down the moan that threatens to escape as Dean's teeth drag down his throat. " _God_ , I've missed you." Dean's hands are everywhere, pushing and pulling at Cas' clothes. Cas chuckles outwardly, despite the warmth that spreads through him at Dean's words.

"It's only been a week," he teases.

"Still missed you." Dean's tone is softer now, and Cas wonders if the conversation they're going to have won't be as difficult as he thought. Still, he's going to wait until after, just in case it goes badly; he's not stupid enough to pass up sex with Dean. 

The decision is out of his hands either was when Dean slides a hand down to cup Cas' cock through his pants. He's already half-hard and his hips roll forward of their own volition, seeking the pressure of Dean's palm. Dean's mouth is still on his neck, and he mumbles into Cas' skin, each desperate word searing through Cas like wildfire. 

"Wanted you so bad, baby. Thought about you all damn week-" and _that's new_. Neither of them have ever made any indication that they think about the other when they're apart, even if sometimes Dean is all Cas think about. "I need you," Dean rasps, and it ignites something demanding and possessive inside of Castiel. 

He pushes Dean's head away and yanks him forward with a fistful of shirt to press their mouths together.

"Bed," he growls between desperate kisses, "now." Dean doesn't speak, just bends down to hoist Cas up into his arms, still kissing him as he stumbles in his rush to get to the bedroom. Dean drops backwards onto the bed with Cas in his lap, smoothing his hands up Cas' back. Cas pushes him away, gets his fingers under Dean's shirts, pulling them off together and throwing them away. Dean grins at him and rolls them over so Cas is on his back, rough fingers dancing up his chest.

"Did you miss me?" he smirks, eyes shining.

"Yes," Cas grins back at him. Dean kisses him then and it could so easily be mistaken for the kiss of a loving boyfriend, finally reunited with his partner after too long apart. It's tender, slow and gentle like Dean is re-learning the shape of his lips, the taste of his mouth. Casual sex isn't supposed to be like what he has with Dean; he doesn't know exactly what it should be, but he feels more with Dean than he ever has with his past partners. 

Dean brings him back to the present, running a hand down his chest, and Cas arches into it, expecting his shirt to be tugged up over his head, but Dean takes his time, pushing the hem of Cas' shirt slowly up his stomach, feeling his way with curious hands and reverent touches. When he finally gets the fabric up over Cas' ribs, his lips join the exploration, pressing against his skin and leaving cool spots when they move away. 

"Dean," Cas whines, grinning. Dean smirks and presses his knee between Cas' thighs, rolling his hips against him.

"Hm?"

Cas cocks an eyebrow at him, sitting up so he can get both hands on Dean's waist, easily popping the button on his jeans and tugging the zipper down. Dean gasps when Cas' fingers curl around him, the smug look falling from his face as his lips curl in to stifle a moan. Cas shoves Dean's pants down with one hand while the other slides up his cock, squeezing around the head and swiping his thumb through the bead of pre-come. It seems to spur Dean into action because in seconds, Cas is flat on his back again with his hands pinned above his head and a lapful of horny Dean Winchester.

Dean shifts so he has one hand around both of Cas' wrists, the other reaching down to get Cas' pants undone. He struggles with the button and Cas groans with the desperation to reach down and do it himself, pressing his hips up impatiently. When the first button concedes to Dean's fumbling fingers, Cas wiggles his hips in a fruitless attempt to shed the maddening article of clothing. 

"You're so impatient," Dean purrs into his ear, punctuating the words with a flick of his tongue. 

"I need you," Cas gasps, rocking his hips up again. Dean's fingers jump back into motion, struggling with the buttons until he growls and releases Cas' wrists, tugging his hips up to yank the jeans over his hips. 

"Now who's being impatient?" Cas teases. He smirks up at Dean for all of five seconds before Dean ducks down and wet heat engulfs him, soaking through the fabric of his boxers. Cas throws his head back with a groan, hands seeking out Dean's head and hips jerking up to meet his mouth. His jeans tangle around his thighs, restricting his movements, and he groans in frustration, moving to wrap his legs around Dean's shoulders. 

"Dean," he groans, his voice shaky with need, "Dean, _please_."

Dean moves away, standing to pull Cas' pants from his thighs, and Cas takes the opportunity to grab Dean's hips, pulling him close so that he can close his lips around Dean's cock, taking him right down to the root in a practiced motion. Dean lets out a strangled moan, bracing himself on Cas' shoulders as Cas hums around him, drawing back slowly and curling his tongue around the head before sinking down quickly again. He slides a hand between Dean's thighs, cupping his balls and massaging them as he hollows his cheeks. 

"Fuck," Dean moans, shaking with the effort it takes to keep from fucking Cas' mouth. He pulls away with a whine, and leans down to yank Cas' shirt over his head. Dean pushes him back against the mattress and climbs back over him. 

"You're gonna fuckin' kill me, baby."

"Mm, I hope not," Cas' eyes drop shut as Dean kisses him, pushing his tongue into his mouth. He kicks his legs to shake off his pants and Dean reaches down to assist, ridding himself of his own remaining clothes at the same time. Pushing one of Cas' legs up, he grinds down on him, drawing a shuddering gasp from Cas as Dean's fingers brush lightly over the backs of his thigh. Cas pushes up to meet him, hooking his knee around Dean's hip. 

He can already feel the heat building, coiling low in his gut as Dean's cock slides against his own, "Dean," he breathes, opening his eyes to look at him. He's faced with a picture that would bring weaker men than Cas tumbling to their knees. A deep flush is creeping down over Dean's shoulders, accentuating the smattering of freckles that Dean hates, but Cas thinks are gorgeous. He reaches out, smoothing his hand over the freckled skin, shuddering when Dean's lust blown eyes catch his own. _You're beautiful_ , he wants to say, but that comes too close to intimacy, and that's not what this is about. What actually comes out of his mouth is, 

"Fuck me."

Dean growls and grinds his hips down hard, before lifting himself just enough to slide a hand back between Cas' legs. Cas' mouth drops open in a silent gasp as Dean’s fingers press over his hole. He pushes back against the pressure but Dean draws away and climbs up over the bed, lying flat on his stomach to dig through the bedside table. Cas shimmies up after him, rolling onto his side and throwing an arm over the back of Dean's thighs. Without missing a beat, he presses his lips to the curve of Dean's ass, following each nip with a soft press of lips, only encouraged my Dean's approving groans.

"You been with anyone since last time?" Dean asks, craning his neck to look at Cas.

"No. Just you."

The smile that crosses Dean's face is hard to place, but quickly forgotten as Dean forgoes the condom and turns his body back to Cas.

"Good," he breathes, leaning over to catch his lips in a brief kiss, "I wanna feel all of you. Lie on your stomach." Cas turns over obediently, pushing his hips up and Dean swats at his ass playfully. "Patient," he chides, but his actions contradict him as he rubs two slick fingers over Cas' rim. Cas pushes his face into a pillow to stifle his moan, but Dean's free hand finds his jaw, tilting his head.

"Wanna hear you, Cas, you sound so fucking amazing when I fuck you."

Cas groans in embarrassment, but his voice shatters as Dean presses both fingers into him at once, pumping them slowly and rubbing a hand up Cas' back until he relaxes. 

"You're so sexy," he breathes, pressing a kiss to Cas' tailbone as his fingers pick up speed, flexing against the ring of muscle. Cas drops his head to the pillow, pushing back onto Dean with his elbows holding him up. He breathes out a low groan as Dean pushes a third finger in alongside the others, and whines when a fourth joins them, fucking back onto Dean's hand and rutting against the mattress.

"Please," he whines, " _fuck me_ , Dean."

The voice that answers him is trembling and rough, "Yeah, baby. Fuck yeah."

He feels Dean shift behind him and drape himself over his back, and then there's a blunt pressure against his rim and Dean's breathing heavily next to his ear, muttering words of encouragement. Dean slides in smoothly, circling his hips as he bottoms out. 

"Fuck, you feel good," he says, nipping at Cas' ear, "you okay?"

"Good," Cas confirms, pressing his hips back encouragingly. It doesn't take more than that before Dean is pulling back and slamming back into him, Cas' " _oh fuck_ " muffled by the pillow.

Dean is relentless once he gets started, pounding into Cas with everything he has. He flattens himself against Cas' back, curling his arms under Cas' shoulders, dragging his teeth down the back of his neck. Cas shivers with each touch, digging his nails into the pillow as Dean rams into his prostate. He all but screams as he does it again, but then there are soft lips against his neck and he knows Dean's getting close; he gets sentimental and affectionate when he's close to coming, kissing Cas softly and telling him he's beautiful.

Dean thrusts hard and deep, crying out in time with Cas as he twines their fingers together. Cas grips his fingers tightly as he comes, moaning out Dean's name and rocking his hips against the bed. 

" _Fuck_ ," Dean groans, pressing his elbows tight against Cas' ribs, "fuck baby, so hot, so fucking perfect, Cas-" he presses his forehead between Cas' shoulder blades, gritting out a curse as he comes. 

Dean rocks his hips slowly as he comes down before collapsing onto Cas and rolling off to one side. After a few moments, he pushes himself up as usual, moving to get dressed. Cas doesn't move.

He argues with himself mentally, considering what he has to lose if this conversation goes badly. However, Dean has turned around and is eyeing him suspiciously. Obviously, he's not getting out of this easily. 

"You okay?" Dean asks, pulling his shirt over his head. Cas pauses before starting tentatively. 

"What if we didn’t do this one day?" he asks, and Dean frowns. "I mean, what if we did something else. Would you be interested in that?" he pauses, taking a deep breath, "in me?"

Dean smirks, "what, you wanna meet the family? You already know Sam." He continues pulling his clothes on, and it's Cas' turn to frown. He pulls the blankets up to cover himself and sighs.

"I'm trying to ask you to be my boyfriend and not just-" he huffs, frustrated, "this isn't easy for me."

Dean pauses, then scrubs a hand over his face as he moves to sit at the end of the bed, "shit, really?"

Cas huffs, turning away from him, but Dean lies down next to him and forces Cas to look at him, "sorry," he breathes, "you know I can be a dick, and I'm sorry. I would love to be your boyfriend." He grins, and Cas can't help but return the expression despite himself.

"Really?"

"Yeah."

Cas leans in, cupping Dean's cheek as he kisses him slowly. Dean's still grinning when he pulls away to breath, "Sam would be so proud of me," he jokes, "settling down and all."

Cas scoffs at him affectionately, "I'm not asking you to move in."

"Oh?" Dean grins mischievously, running his fingertips down Cas' stomach, "bet I can get you to change your mind."


End file.
